


Super Stupid Show 69 - Episode 5 - It's Time To Get Ready For This Surprising Challenge!

by ChaoPatel



Series: SSS 69 [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adult Content, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoPatel/pseuds/ChaoPatel
Summary: This is the 5th of the series that is called "SSS 69". This is going to be exciting! Very exciting! Time for a battle tournament. One on one! It's going to be fun! Don't try to miss it! (Some viewers may not find this series to be appropriate. So beware!)
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: SSS 69 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141286





	Super Stupid Show 69 - Episode 5 - It's Time To Get Ready For This Surprising Challenge!

Super Stupid Show 69 - Episode 5 - It's Time To Get Ready For This Surprising Challenge!  
Wassa: Previously on Super Stupid Show 69! The other teams had to take a challenge to catch Jasmine. But it seems that Jasmine found out about the challenge and tried killing the Announcer for that. So, that's why I'm taking roll this time. And another special thing to know is that we now have our old teammates from our old show, I bet you didn't expect that part. Now, we shall start our most dangerous challenge that these challengers will face! It will be spectacular! It will be amazing! It's going to be the most exciting thing you will witness! Which team do you think is going to win this match? And who is going to claim to be the most powerful? Stay tuned for this shitshow!  
Wassa: Alright, we could start the Death Match if everyone is ready. This will be the most exciting challenge ever created!  
Teras in a interview: I know this is my reappearance to this abnormal show that is actually claimed to be a "shitshow". But most importantly, I highly doubt that most of our teammates can actually make progress from the last time we actually appeared in this show.  
Teras: Listen, can our team have some break time? It seems we are not primarily ready for this match at all.  
Carrie: Wait, what do you mean? I'm sure it's okay if we start right no--  
(Teras covers Carrie's mouth)  
Teras: Listen, I can say when we can do it or not. So, don't try to pull my buttons and stop ruining everything!  
(Teras removes Carrie's mouth)  
Carrie: Okay...  
Carrie in a interview: Teras is such an asshole at many times. No wonder she always become a Panzy.  
Wassa: No, I'm pretty sure that we can do it right now. After all, in Rule 98: Nor challengers can change or take breaks from any challenge. So, mostly you can do that.  
Teras: That doesn't say that. I've read the rules before. Hand me that book.  
Wassa: I'll hand you the book with the rules on it.  
(Wassa gives Teras the whole book and every single page has no words on it)  
Teras: Hey, there's no words on this book! Is this a joke?  
Wassa: There are no rules in tradition with your disbelief.  
Kitlit: Come on, Meowf! I'm pretty sure that this Death Match is going to be Purfect! Cat pun!  
Teras: Fine, but you guys better not screw up like last time!  
Kitlit: Okay, that's why I'm the Primary leader of this team.  
Jasmine: Wait, "Primary leader"? There's more leaders in your team?  
Rimettar: In your part of question, yes. But it's only in three different leaders in our team. You see, we only have three leaders, Primary, Assistance and Queen. The Primary is Kitlit, because she's mostly trustworthy. The Queen is Teras, because she's mostly the powerfulest. And the Assistance leader is Carrie, mostly because she's very weak. But those leaders all together form up a bonding team to make the rest of the team more valuable. But the Assistance is not the important one.  
Carrie: But I am at many times!  
Teras: You're mostly not.  
Carrie: Shut up! I am more important!  
(Teras pushes Carrie to the ground)  
Teras: Don't try to test me.  
Carrie: Ah! You're mean!  
Rimettar: But our teams also have three companions who are also valuable too. We have Cereas, who is "Unknown". And we have me, who is the "Platinum Trust". And Chad is of course a "Pathetic Nuisance".  
Chad: Hey! Can you please stop being mean to me, Rimettar?!  
(Rimettar pinches Chad's nipple)  
Chad: AAAAAGGGAHHHAAGHHH!!!  
Rimettar: Don't try to interrupt me when I'm trying to explain something important.  
Chad: Okay, I'm sorry!  
(Rimettar releases her fingers off of Chad's nipple)  
Rimettar: Fucking Idiot.  
Jasmine: Wait, if you guys have leaders and companions, how come we don't have that too?  
Rimettar: Because you guys are not special. We actually tried hard enough to achieve to accept those acquirements. And you're-- You're just useless worms.  
Jasmine: Piss off, you little scum!  
(Rimettar pinches Jasmine's nipple)  
Jasmine: Hey, cut it out!  
Rimettar: Make me if you actually have the guts to do it.  
Jasmine: I said "Cut it out"!  
(Jasmine punches Rimettar to the floor)  
Chad: Whoa!  
(Rimettar's mouth starts bleeding, and she begins to spit out a lot of blood to the floor)  
Rimettar: In that Death Match, I really hope that you'll die first.  
Jasmine: Make my day!  
Hethron: Jasmine, stop!  
(Hethron starts holding on Jasmine's arms)  
Jasmine: Don't touch me, Clam licker!  
(Jasmine punches Hethron's cheek)  
Hethron: Hey, you need to calm down! You need to calm down!  
Jasmine: Stop fucking saying that! People always say "calm down", but they actually don't know how to stop that! Just stop and stay quiet!  
(Hethron was unable to say something)  
John: Whoa, this is why I'll never have a girlfriend.  
Celan: What about me, John?  
John: You're.... just very different.  
Celan: What does that supposed to mean?  
John: Nothing, let's just go.  
Terrance: Wait, John. Don't forget to explain that we have companions and leaders too!  
John: Oh yeah. I almost forgot. We have leaders and companions too. I'm the King, because I'm a pro. And Terrance is the Primary leader, because Terrance is a great guy!  
Terrance: That's true!  
John: And our Assistance is Celan, I know the Assistance is not important. But it's important to me.  
Celan: You're so nice.  
(Celan gets close to John)  
John: Please, Celan. Space.  
Celan: Oh, right.  
(Celan takes a couple inches away from John)  
John: And these are the companions. Zack is "The Lyrics Master".  
Zack: That's right, yo!  
John: And Clyde is "The Smart One With Knowledge".  
Clyde: That's right.  
John: And Mikey is.... Um.... "The Cheesy Guy"?  
Mikey: What?! Sure I ate those cheesy nachos the other day, but you don't have to take that name seriously.  
Carrie: Half of those names were unoriginal and stupid.  
Zack: Carrie, stop being a hater! We all know that you never had a lover. That's why you're a loner.  
Carrie: Shut up! Neither of you guys are!  
Zack: Yep, but we usually don't judge it. Not enough of that will always make you lose justice.  
Carrie: What? Stop doing that!  
Shiron: Wait, aren't we missing someone?  
Annie: I'm thinking that we're missing Henry.  
???: Sorry for being late.  
(Henry appears)  
Henry: I was seriously having trouble to find Jasmine. But it seems you guys already found her.  
Shiron: Not really. It seems she found the Announcer instead.  
Henry: Why is that?  
Shiron: Well...  
Teras: Who cares about the stupid fucking question?! Let's start this match already!  
Wassa: Alright, the teams are going to fight one on one between from two teams. But the teammates that lose will not be returning until the next game. Now, the 1st ones are "The Sore Losers". A.K.A., "The Idiots" Vs. "The Stricky Ones".  
Chad: Damn, am I really going to fight girls in this one?  
Rimettar: To answer your question, yes, you fucking Idiot.  
Pain: You're going to do your best, Tretris. Don't forget.  
Tretris: Yes sir!  
Jasmine: ...  
Wassa: Now, for the 2nd ones. "The Slutty Peasants" Vs. "The Supreme Deflectors".  
John: Well, that's unexpecting.  
Celan: I'm sure we're going to win.  
John: Again with the breathing, Celan.  
Wassa: Now, let's start this so people would stop thinking that this episode is not entertaining.  
(Wassa claps both of her hands)  
(Wassa walks to the other side of the area to the Death Match Arena)  
Hethron: Come on, Jasmine. You're not going to be mad after that. You're our only hope.  
Jasmine: ...  
Tretris: Jasmine, come on. You can do it.  
Jasmine: I'm just... not... trustworthy.  
Pain: Don't believe in that theory. You're still strong and noble even if you did make mistakes from the past, you'll still be better in the future. Your future.  
Jasmine: You're right. We're going to do this together! Even if we fail again, we'll still rely on ourselves no matter what the cause of that nature!  
Tretris: Yeah! For Jasmine!  
Hethron: For our love!  
Sally: For her organs!  
(Jasmine starts to stay quiet and gives a shrug of uncomfort)  
Jasmine: I'm really surprised you guys relied that much on me... Alright, let's go already.  
Pain: Jasmine, here.  
(Pain throws Jasmine her shirt)  
Jasmine: My shirt... Hey, were you keeping it this whole time?!  
Pain: Stop being one of those women who act like that... It's obnoxious.  
Jasmine: Oh... sorry...  
(Jasmine puts her shirt on)  
Jasmine: There. Good as new. I'm glad these bad boys came back with the comfort.  
Pain: Why do you talk to your breasts like that?  
Jasmine: Ummmmm.... I sometimes do it, okay! Let's just go already!  
Pain: Alright...  
(Everyone starts entering to the Death Match Arena)  
Jasmine: This place is really big. Didn't expect them to put this much work with this place.  
Tretris: Hey, Pain. I've been wondering something. How did you get Jasmine's shirt in the first place?  
Pain: I literally walked away when Rimettar was telling that explanation about the leaders and the companions when you guys was paying attention to her.  
Tretris: Oh, but don't you like Jasmine?  
Pain: No. Don't ask that question to me again.  
Wassa: Greetings everyone!  
(Wassa walks over and sits at one of the thrones)  
Wassa: Welcome to the Death Match Arena. This Arena will take on with the most strength and power from all these challengers. Currently we can't fit all 4 teams in the same room. So, "The Sore Losers". A.K.A., "The Idiots" and "The Stricky Ones" could stay in this room.  
Jasmine: Please stop saying that name...  
Wassa: And "The Slutty Peasants" and "The Supreme Deflectors" could stay in the other room.  
Dreck: What?! We just got into this room!  
Wassa: Don't worry, the other room will be so much better than this room. Now, please go.  
Shiron: But, why can't we just--  
Wassa: GO! GO NOW!  
(The Slutty Peasents went to the other room)  
Wassa: And that goes for you too, "The Supreme Deflectors" .  
John: Alright, but we don't want Celan to fight.  
Celan: What? Why not?  
Wassa: Yes, why can't she fight? Is it because she's the only girl in your team?  
John: No, it's just--  
Celan: Why do you always think that I can't do everything by myself?  
John: Listen, I'm not--  
Celan: So you're telling me that I can't do this privilege that I can handle?  
John: No... stop...  
Terrance: You're really losing it, man. It's just a game.  
John: Fine, just don't hurt yourself.  
Celan: I'm not going to hurt myself! I'm too overcarried away from that sort of stuff.  
Wassa: Okay, go now!  
(The Supreme Deflectors went to the other room)  
Wassa: Now, you two teams will start off with six battles in this room. But, I will choose a battle with everyone's name in this gadget. And if the names match together, then that will be the next battle.  
Jasmine: Yeah, I get it, just get it over with!  
Wassa: Alright, let's start!  
(Wassa starts the gadget and the gadget starts picking random names)  
Tretris: Oh, I wonder who it is!  
(The gadget stops and says that the 1st battle is Jasmine Vs. Kitlit)  
Wassa: Jasmine Vs. Kitlit! This one is an interesting one!  
Kitlit: MEOWF! This is cool! I'm going to be first! What are the odds?  
(Kitlit jumps down to the arena)  
Kitlit: Come on, Jasmine. I know you want to lose!  
Jasmine: Ah! Why her? She's more of a freak than a cat person!  
Kitlit: Come on, I'm getting bored here!  
Jasmine: Fine!  
(Jasmine drops down to the arena)  
Jasmine: I'll do it to make her stop talking!  
Kitlit: Oh Meowf! We got a fun one here! Say, you don't seem to be hard to get.  
Jasmine: Just get ready!  
Kitlit: Alright! Just let me get my nails first!  
(Kitlit starts getting knives to use them as cat nails)  
Jasmine: What?! You can use weapons?! You didn't tell us to do that!  
Wassa: Who said I would?  
Kitlit: Meowf! You're going down, bad girl! I'm going to turn you into cat litter!  
(Kitlit starts rushing at Jasmine)  
Jasmine: Not a chance!  
(Jasmine kicks Kitlit down)  
Kitlit: Nice try!  
(Kitlit starts going fast and goes behind Jasmine)  
Jasmine: What?  
Kitlit: Now for the killing spree!  
(Kitlit starts using her scratching technique at Jasmine)  
Jasmine: Ah!  
(Jasmine kneels down to the ground)  
Jasmine: How did you--  
Kitlit: Don't you see it? When you kicked me with your attack, I used my speed technique to go fast and attack you from behind.  
Jasmine: Gah! You're going to regret that!  
(Jasmine gets up)  
Jasmine: Now, it's time for my attack! Haaaaggh!!!  
(Jasmine rushes at Kitlit)  
Kitlit: Klinks away!  
(Kitlit moves away from Jasmine)  
Jasmine: Huh?  
(Kitlit stabs her knives inside of Jasmine's waist)  
Jasmine: Gah!  
(Jasmine starts to spout out blood to the floor)  
Kitlit: So easy! I'm impressed from your strategy!  
(Kitlit throws Jasmine up to the air)  
Kitlit: Now, it's time!  
(Kitlit starts throwing her knives at Jasmine)  
Jasmine: Ah! Hah! Gaaah!!!  
(Jasmine falls down on the floor bleeding)  
Jasmine: Uuuuuuuhhh...  
Kitlit: Come on, did you really expect that you were going to win? You must've been wrong!  
(Kitlit throws one of her knives at Jasmine)  
Jasmine: Ah!  
Kitlit: You're still losing blood. You are such a pathetic fool. You're poor as dirt!  
(Kitlit throws another of one of her knives at Jasmine)  
Jasmine: Aggggghhaaahh!!!  
Kitlit: Such a shame. I thought you were really going to try. Guess I was wrong.  
(Kitlit kicks over Jasmine)  
Kitlit: Your death is going to be quick! Now, it's time for you to die!  
Tretris: Jasmine!  
Kitlit: What?  
Tretris: Jasmine, don't give up! You can do it! You have to try harder!  
Kitlit: Stop helping her! She's useless now!  
Tretris: Come on, you have to get up! You can't lose! You're our only chance!  
Kitlit: Shut up!  
(Kitlit throws one of her knives at Tretris)  
Tretris: No!  
(A red aura stops the knife before it hits Tretris)  
Tretris: What?  
Kitlit: What is this foolishness?! Huh?  
(Kitlit looks at Jasmine)  
Kitlit: Ha.... Haaaaah!!!!  
(A lot of red aura starts going around Jasmine while the red aura is still holding the knife)  
Kitlit: No, this is impossible! How can this be?  
(Jasmine starts to get up)  
Kitlit: No, get away from me!  
(Kitlit tries running away, but the red aura grabs Kitlit and starts squeezing her body until blood comes out)  
Kitlit: AAAAAAGGGGHHHHAAAAH!!! PLEASE STOP! AAAAHHHHAAAHGGGGHHAAAH!!!  
Chad: Holy shit!  
Rimettar: That's really impressive.  
Kitlit: AAAAAGGHHHAAAHH!!! HAAAAGHHHAHHH!!!  
(Wassa starts to smile)  
Pain: She's about to kill her! You have to stop her!  
Tretris: But how?!  
Pain: You got to try to talk her out of it just like how you made her gain all of that power!  
Tretris: Ummm...  
Kitlit: AGGGGGHHHAAAHHH!!! HELP ME!!!  
Tretris: Stop please! This isn't you! You're starting to kill her! Jasmine, stop!  
(The red aura starts fading away and releases Kitlit)  
Kitlit: [Whining]  
Jasmine: Uuuuuh... Ow.... What happened to my head?  
(Jasmine starts seeing Kitlit crying on the floor bleeding)  
Jasmine: Did I... do this?  
(Jasmine starts to feel tired)  
Jasmine: I feel... very...  
(Jasmine whipes the blood off of her cheek and starts to get under control)  
Jasmine: Alright, keep up with your head! You got to finish this!  
(Jasmine rushes at Kitlit)  
Kitlit: No, no!!!  
(Kitlit starts climbing up to the chairs)  
Jasmine: Hm?  
Kitlit: I forfeit! I don't want to do this anymore! I'm scared!  
Jasmine: What's up with her?  
Wassa: Kitlit has forfeited. Jasmine wins!  
Tretris: Yay, Jasmine!  
Pain: Surprisingly, Jasmine won.  
Hethron: Yay! We knew you could do it!  
(The Stricky One's teammates starts clapping for Kitlit's effort)  
Rimettar: I didn't know Kitlit was so much of a pussy cat. No pun intended. Even for a primary leader.  
Chad: Well... I'm pretty sure she's half cat and half human.  
Rimettar: Some cats are not scared. And some are really smart. She was just the unlucky ones.  
Teras: Damn nuisance! I thought I told you to not screw up!  
(Teras starts kicking on Kitlit)  
Kitlit: Ah!!! I'm sorry!  
Teras: Don't be sorry! Because I'm not hoping for you to be better next time!  
Carrie: At least she tried.  
Teras: Quiet, Assistant!  
(Teras hits Carrie's head)  
Carrie: Ow!  
Wassa: Now, it's time for the next match. But, let's take a ten minute break first.  
Jasmine: Yeah, now a girl gets to claim victory and a break!  
Pain: I wonder what the others are doing...  
(In the other room, "The Slutty Peasants" and "The Supreme Deflectors" are still waiting for the battle to start)  
Dreck: Man, what's taking so long? This is so boring!  
Shiron: And why the hell do we have to go to this room? Isn't it a good idea for us to be in the same room?  
Annie: Patience is important.  
Zack: Yo, John! Can we please get this over with? Because this waiting is starting to make me itch!  
John: It takes some time, guys.  
Mikey: Well, I'm hungry. And that name you gave me was really lame.  
Celan: Yeah, I kinda want to be the Primary leader instead of the Assistant.  
John: I'm not the one who picked them! Don't tell me to change them!  
Terrance: Well, don't make her be there yet because I already earned that place.  
Celan: Hm. Pitiful men worms!  
Smokey: Wait, your name is John, right?  
John: Ye-- Yeah?  
Smokey: Yo, I know you from the internet! I appreciate you giving me that "porn video" the other time!  
Celan: "Porn video"? John, you watch pornographic scenarios?  
John: No! Listen, you got the wrong guy! I don't do that sort of stuff!  
Dreck: Dude, we've been there and I'm pretty this doesn't really matter though.  
Celan: I mean... I'm fine with you watching those sort of stuff.  
John: No! Just stop talking about it! I did nothing to deserve this! Let's just drop it!  
Henry: I don't know why this conservation was here to begin with...  
(Wassa walks over and sits at one of the thrones)  
Wassa: Alright, everyone. This will be the first battle for you two teams. Now, I will use this gadget and it will choose different names and the battle will start from those names. Now, let's start!  
(Wassa starts the gadget and the gadget starts picking random names)  
Shiron: Alright, this will be a good turn of events.  
(The gadget stops and says that the 1st battle is Shiron Vs. Celan)  
Wassa: Oh, a girl to girl match! This first battle is going to be Shiron Vs. Celan!  
John: No! She can't go!  
Celan: Aren't you worried?  
John: No, no, I'm just--  
Celan: It's okay if you're worried.  
John: No... just... good luck.  
Celan: Alright. Wish me luck.  
(Celan drops down to the Arena)  
Celan: Oh, this is going to be fun.  
Shiron: Ha! I'm going to fight her? Ha! This is going to be easy! No problem.  
(Shiron drops down to the ground)  
Shiron: Alright, you don't seem to be a challenge, Shadowy. Now it's time to make this quick.  
(Shiron starts taking out her shotgun)  
Celan: Oh, you really think I'm not going to win? Well, I might change your mind after you witness this.  
(Celan starts to move her hair to reveal her eyes)  
Shiron: Ah! What the hell?! Why are your eyes yellow?!  
Celan: No one wanted to see these eyes when I was 11. These eyes came from my father when I was born. You see, my father was a demon himself. He called himself "Sizteris". He was one of the most powerfulest demons! He was a great father! I still miss him! I want to see him again! My life is hopeless! I want your life!  
(Celan starts transforming into a devil)  
Celan: AAAAGGGGGAHHHHAAAAGGHHH!!!  
Annie: Oh no! It's one of the demons that escaped from Hades!  
Shiron: Well, I guess it's time for me to have some fun, I guess.  
(Shiron gets all of her weapons together)  
Shiron: Now it's time to show you what true hell really is.  
(Shrion starts throwing some grenades at Celan)  
Celan: Aaaaaaghhhaaah!!!  
(Celan starts to pick up a big piece from the ground)  
Celan: Haaaaaghhh!!!  
(Celan throws the big piece at Shiron)  
Shiron: Whoa!  
(Shiron quickly dodges the giant piece thrown at her)  
Shiron: This time, I'm not playing around!  
(Shiron starts to get her flame throwers)  
Shiron: It's time to show who's better!  
(Shiron uses the flame thrower to burn Celan)  
Celan: AAAAAAGGGAAHHH!!!  
(Celan breaths fire at Shiron)  
Shiron: No!  
(Shiron slides down to dodge the Fire)  
Shiron: Now, let's finish this!  
(Shiron tries to use the flame throwers, but it went out of gas)  
Shiron: Ah crap!  
Celan: AAAGHHHHAAAH!!!  
(Celan hits Shiron to a wall)  
Shiron: Aaah!!!  
Celan: AAAAGHHHAHH!!!  
Shiron: Damn, she's tougher than I thought!  
(Shiron starts looking at Annie)  
Shiron: Annie!  
Annie: Yes?  
Shiron: What are the weakness to demons?  
Annie: Usually if you pray them down they will stop and collapse to despair.  
Shiron: Alright, I'll try that.  
(Shiron starts praying)  
Shiron: Please God. Let the hopes and dreams feel in with this demon. And please give us hope that this demon will burn from the depths of hell and will become defeated.  
(A shining light starts coming from the sky and starts hurting Celan)  
Celan: AAAAGHHHHHAAAAAHHH!!! AAAAGHHHHAAAAGGGGHHHAAAAHHH!!!  
(Shiron starts looking at Celan turning back to normal slowly)  
Shiron: Her body is changing. But, is she still becoming a demon?  
Celan: AAAAAGGHHH!!!  
Shiron: Celan, you have to stop thinking about your father and try to live on without him. You'll have us as your special ones. Just believe in us.  
(Shiron starts showing her hand to Celan to trying to give her handshake)  
(Celan starts looking at Shiron)  
Celan: Shiron...  
(Celan starts to bring her hand up)  
Celan: I don't like you as a friend!  
(Celan pushes Shiron away with her power)  
Celan: I'll never lose! My father created me for a reason! I am an immortal god! You are nothing!  
(Celan gets up and walks toward to Shiron)  
???: Celan, my daughter.  
Celan: Father?  
(Sizteris starts appearing as a reflection near Celan)  
John: What is going on?  
Mikey: Dude! I need some food right now to watch this!  
(Mikey rushes out to find some food)  
Dreck: This is insane!  
Annie: It's one of the demon lords, Sizteris!  
Sizteris: Celan, you must overcome your power of being a true demon. And you must value that power by givin in with yourself from all the hate and sadness you've grown from my death.  
Celan: But, how? Why can't you just help me notice that, Father? Just please help me.  
Sizteris: You need to pick the choice for yourself to live on what you desire. I did not create you to get revenge from your hate and sorrow from my death.  
Celan: But... I don't want you to go... I don't want you to fade away.  
Sizteris: I did not fade away. I was with you when you were born. I've put my soul and trust to create you to be together. You are the only purpose I've wanted you. You are always the only daughter I needed for my revolution.  
Celan: [Sniff] [Sniff] Father...  
Sizteris: Now, I must go. You will remember me inside your heart. Your life will be my life.  
(The reflection of Sizteris starts fading away)  
Celan: Father...  
(Celan kneels down to the floor and sheds a tear)  
Celan: I miss you.  
(Celan gets closer to Shiron)  
Celan: Shiron, I've now changed of what to do now. I'm going to make my own choices and find out what to do for my existence.  
Shiron: Um... okay.  
(Celan walks by the exit)  
Celan: Now, my times for being vengeful for my father's death is over.  
(Celan leaves)  
Wassa: Wow, what a sad story. That really put a touch to my heart. Not. Alright, Celan has forfeited. And Shiron wins!  
(The Supreme Deflectors starts crying)  
John: I didn't know that Celan really felt that way for her father. That's so sad!  
Zack: Yeah, man! That's one of the saddest stories that I've heard for so long. But even that, it always grows so strong!  
Terrance: I feel so bad for her!  
(Mikey starts entering in the room with a bunch of cheesy nachos, burritos and melting cheese tacos)  
Mikey: Yo, why are you guys crying?  
Clyde: You just missed the fight.  
Mikey: WHAT?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! I WASTED MY TIME MISSING THE FIGHT?! WHO WON?!  
Terrance: That gun girl.  
Mikey: NOOOOOOO!!! WHY DID I WASTE MY TIME GETTING THIS FOOD?!  
Clyde: And Celan's gone.  
Mikey: [Whining] EVEN WORSE! NOW I'M NOT GOING TO HAVE A GIRLFRIEND! WHY?! WHY CAN'T WE HAVE EVERYTHING WE WANT?! [Whining]  
Henry: Drama Queens.  
Shiron: Uuuuuuhhh... at least I won.  
(Shiron gets up)  
Wassa: Now, it's time for a 10 minute break for you guys. You worked really hard.  
Smokey: Dude, it's time to smoke some of my propane!  
Henry: I mean, that was a sad story about Celan. I'm pretty sure she will live on and become what she wants to desire. What do you think, Conner?  
(Conner got distracted playing on his handheld)  
Conner: Dude, I just got to level 368! I'm a pro now!  
Henry: [Sigh]  
(Henry takes Conner's handheld and throws it to a wall and the handheld broke into pieces)  
Conner: DUDE, WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?! I WAS GOING TO BEAT THAT LEVEL!  
Henry: Dude, you need to stop playing video games everyday. Some people find that really annoying.  
Conner: Oh yeah, is that person supposed to be you? The little Bitch! And that was my last handheld too! You're paying for that!  
Henry: Listen, follow me to the break room and I'll show you something.  
(Henry heads to the break room)  
Conner: It better not be your dick! Because that is gay!  
(Conner heads to the break room)  
Henry: Then why are you thinking about it?  
Conner: Bitch, shut the fuck up! And show what you want to show me!  
Henry: Alright, here.  
(Henry shows Conner a picture of Henry being a Martial Artist)  
Conner: What the hell? That picture is fake!  
Henry: How is it fake when I took the picture in that year?  
Conner: Well, I don't believe you being a Martial Artist. That's bullshit!  
Henry: You don't even know the time when I became one! Whatever, I tried to help you.  
(Henry starts leaving the break room)  
Conner: Stupid faker!  
(Annie can be seen reading the Holy Bible by Conner)  
Annie: You know, Conner. You should actually start off fresh and stop saying people are fakes even if they tried to show you proof.  
Conner: Henry don't got real shit! He's a fraud!  
Annie: Well, what if I tell you a story about me instead?  
Conner: That sounds stupid and boring!  
Annie: Don't say that. I'm actually trying to help you.  
Conner: Okay, just make it quick.  
Annie: Well, when I was a baby. My mom and dad were Christians. And they took care of me until I was 10. But then, one day they was a groups of Atheists who came and burned our house down. I was unable to see a thing from all of the smoke. But, I didn't want to leave my mom and dad. So, I had to run away, I didn't know what to do. Until I went into a Garden and saw a shining light from the sky. It was God. So, when I come to the Garden, I always come and pray to him to give hope and justice for my life. And then, I started giving hope to myself, my mom and dad, and my life. Because I believe in God for all of those mishaps. And that is the end of my story.  
Conner: That is fake! There's no way!  
Annie: Please don't say that! Everytime you listen to a true story that happened in the past, you always think it's a lie with no proof!  
Conner: I don't care! I live my life!  
Annie: Oh, I understand now. I've tried my best.  
(Annie leaves)  
Annie: I'm sorry my lord. Please forgive me.  
Conner: Now we got one faker and another faker! What a strange turn!  
("The Sore Losers". A.K.A., "The Idiots" and The Stricky Ones starts waiting at their break room)  
Tretris: Hey, Jasmine. What was it like when you fought off that loonatic?  
Jasmine: I don't even know what happened. My memory is blank.  
Tretris: Don't worry about it. You still won.  
Jasmine: Yeah, I guess you're right. Tretris, thank you. And thank you, Pain.  
Pain: ...  
Jasmine: For giving me to understand why I exist. And giving me a reason to calm down. And thanks for giving me back my shirt...  
Pain: You're welcome.  
Wassa: Alright, challengers, get ready!  
Pain: Let's go. It's time for the next match.  
Jasmine: Alright. This will be interesting.  
(Everyone went back to the arena)  
Jasmine: I really hope this one would be interesting.  
Hethron: I really hope your body would be interesting.  
Jasmine: Move now!  
(Jasmine pushes Hethron away from her)  
Hethron: Works for me...  
(Wassa walks over and sits at one of the thrones)  
Wassa: Good evening, everyone! Now let's start with a battle... as I like to call it: A Duel. Now, it's time to pick a battle with this gadget! Let's go!  
(Wassa starts the gadget and the gadget starts picking random names)  
Jasmine: This has to be a good one.  
Hethron: I hope it's better!  
(The gadget stops and says that the 2nd battle is Hethron Vs. Chad)  
Wassa: Wow, an unexpecting duel. This battle is Hethron Vs. Chad!  
Hethron: What?!  
(Hethron's heart starts to shatter)  
Hethron: Aaaaaaaaggghhh!!!  
(Hethron falls to the floor)  
Chad: Ah man. Do I really have to fight her? She seems like a nice woman.  
Rimettar: You're not even going to see her again, you fucking dumbass! Now go before I make you go!  
Chad: But I don't know if I...  
(Rimettar picks up Chad)  
Rimettar: I said GO!  
(Rimettar throws Chad to the Arena)  
Chad: AAAAAAGGGHHHAAHH!!!  
(Chad lands hard to the ground on his face)  
Chad: Ow...  
Jasmine: Hethron, get up. You're such a drama queen!  
Hethron: Uuuuuugggghhhh....  
Jasmine: I said "get up"!  
(Jasmine kicks Hethron, but Hethron is unable to get up)  
Jasmine: [Sigh] What am I going to do to make her get up?  
(Rimettar appears by Jasmine)  
Rimettar: Try saying this to her.  
(Rimettar starts whispering into Jasmine's ear)  
Jasmine: WHAT?! I CAN'T SAY THAT TO HER!  
Rimettar: It's the only way.  
Jasmine: Aaaaaaaahhhhh.... [Sigh] Hethron... If you do this battle... I will make you have sex with me.  
(Hethron starts getting up really fast)  
Jasmine: Gah!  
Hethron: WOW, YOU'RE NOT KIDDING?! I'LL DO IT FASTER THAN ANYONE!!!  
(Hethron drops to the Arena)  
Hethron: Alright, boy! I'm doing this for me and Jasmine's virginity! Because her cunt is very wide for my tongue!  
Jasmine: Wow...  
Chad: Wait... so, I'm confused. So, are you a Homosexual or a Bisexual? Because it looks like that you're a Bisexual, because you're cute!  
(Rimettar facepalms to her head)  
Rimettar: Fucking Idiot...  
Hethron: What the hell did you just say?  
Chad: I said that you're cute!  
Hethron: Hold on! Why the hell do I want to fall in love with you?! I don't like boys! And you're trying to say that I'm a Bisexual?!  
Chad: Um... yes.  
Hethron: Get fucked!  
(Hethron rushes at Chad and punches his stomach)  
Chad: AAAAAAGHHHHAAAHH!!!  
Hethron: And eat this!  
(Hethron punches Chad's nose)  
Chad: HHHHHAAAAAGHHHHHAAAHH!!!!  
Tretris: Wait, I thought Chad had that blue aura power.  
Rimettar: He only uses that to disguise, hide and teleport. He doesn't really have that much useful techniques like us... That's why he's called the "Pathetic Nuisance".  
Hethron: Hah!  
(Hethron kicks Chad to a wall, making the wall crack)  
Chad: Huuuuuuuugghhh!!!!  
Hethron: Heads up!  
(Hethron kicks Chad up to the air)  
Chad: AAAAAAGHHHHAAAH!!!  
(Chad hits his face to the ceiling, making his nosebleed)  
Chad: Uhhhhh....  
(Chad falls down from the ceiling)  
Chad: AAAAAAAGGHHHHHAAAAGHHHHH!!!!  
(Hethron grabs Chad)  
Chad: Oh thanks, I thought I was--  
(Hethron puts Chad to the floor, making him bend his neck)  
Chad: AAAAAAAGHHHHHAAAAAHHH!!!!  
(Chad lays down on the floor bleeding and twitching)  
Wassa: Chad loses. Hethron wins!  
Jasmine: Yeah! You did it!  
(Hethron gets by Jasmine)  
Hethron: Now, what about that lovable sex you promised me on?  
Jasmine: Ummmmm.... Not now, you pervert!  
(Jasmine pushes Hethron to the Arena ground)  
Hethron: At least she didn't say no.  
(Teras, Carrie, Kitlit and Rimettar starts throwing needles at Chad)  
Chad: Ow!  
Kitlit: Boooo!!!  
Teras: You're a disappointment!  
Carrie: You could've done better!  
Rimettar: I knew you was going to lose!  
Chad: Hey, I'm in pain! Don't throw sharp stuff at me!  
Kitlit: Who said I couldn't? Meowf!  
(Kitlit gets one of her knives and throws it at Chad)  
Chad: OW!!!  
Wassa: Great job, I'm impressed! Now you will take a five minute break.  
Jasmine: Wait, why five minutes? What happened to ten minutes?  
Wassa: Oh, I have to make the time quicker because of unbasic rules.  
Teras: But I thought you said there is no ru--  
Wassa: Now it's break time! Good luck!  
(Wassa goes to the other room)  
Teras: That lady is really starting to annoy me! I'm thinking she's going to be a real pain in the ass when this is over!  
Carrie: I don't know... I think she's fine.  
Teras: Shut up, dumb fuck!  
(Teras punches Carrie's face to the floor)  
Carrie: Shit... Ow...  
(The Slutty Peasents and The Supreme Deflectors starts waiting in the Arena)  
Dreck: This waiting is taking forever!  
Shiron: Tell me about it!  
(Wassa walks over and sits at one of the thrones)  
Wassa: Hello, everybody. And this will be the next battle. Now let's get this battle fascinating!  
(Wassa starts the gadget and the gadget starts picking random names)  
Smokey: This going to be a good one!  
Dreck: I bet it is.  
(The gadget stops and says that the 2nd battle is Smokey Vs. Terrance)  
Wassa: Oh, would you look at that. This match is Smokey Vs. Terrance!  
Smokey: Yeah!!! It's time to do this shit!  
(Smokey falls down to the Arena)  
Smokey: Yeah! Let's get this on!  
Terrance: Alright, guys. This is going to be quick.  
John: You got this, Terrance!  
Mikey: You can do it!  
(Mikey starts eating a bunch of his food)  
Terrance: Yeah, whatever.  
(Terrance drops down to the Arena)  
Terrance: So, you like the fire?  
Smokey: Hell yeah! I put that flame on my shit, it makes me so high!  
Terrance: Well, I'm pretty sure this will make your smoking go better!  
(Terrance starts summoning fire from his hands)  
Smokey: Whoa! That shit is epic!  
Terrance: Yeah, I bet it will make you smoking blazin! This is why they forbid me to keep these element powers.  
(Terrance starts rushing and starts punching Smokey with his fiery fists)  
Smokey: Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!  
Terrance: Hah!  
(Terrance punches Smokey up to the air)  
Terrance: Take this for a smoking addiction!  
(Terrance flying up to the air to Smokey)  
Terrance: Die!  
(Terrance punches Smokey to the ground with his fiery fists)  
Smokey: Shit... what was that for?  
Dreck: Damn! Can he like give him a chance?! He's dying!  
Shiron: This isn't good...  
(Terrance starts summoning a big flame from his hands)  
Terrance: Time to end this battle!  
(Terrance throws his big flame at Smokey)  
Smokey: AAAGHAGAHAGAHAHGAHHHHAAAH!!!  
(Smokey is now burned and started to cause smoke from the burnt marks)  
Smokey: Ughhghuuughhhh... Not cool, bro...  
(Terrance floats down to the ground)  
Terrance: Too easy.  
Wassa: Smokey loses. Terrance wins!  
Smokey: Ow... That's not the kind of smoking I was thinking of at all...  
(Terrance jumps up to the chairs)  
Zack: Yo, Terrance. That was the best! You took that guy out of his limit!  
Terrance: Yeah, I knew I could do it.  
Wassa: Well, that was a very fascinating battle. Well, we will continue these battles next time. Don't be too disappointed, we will make the next one way more exciting and amazing! Will "The Slutty Peasents" win and claim victory? Or will Jasmine finally give her virginity to Hethron? Stay tuned for some more "Super Stupid Show 69". We will be waiting for your excitement.


End file.
